Welcome to Your Afterlife
by Qest
Summary: A vicious little plotbunny bit me. A... notquitehuman Harry is now under the care of an unwilling mentor. Can she resist the urge to bite his head off? Probably not. vampire!Harry eventual nonstupid!Harry


Welcome to Your Afterlife

_By QestioningReason_

Prologue

* * *

The small, but doubtlessly strong, fist came crashing down towards the dark wood of the table, suddenly opening a centimeter above the surface and stilling it's decent, though it shook minutely. Keeping more control over her emotions, Ennui brought her left hand back to her lap to fold with the right, the knuckles turning white next to the pale gold of her skin. Pale blue eyes, so pale it was hard to tell the different between the white and the iris, closed as she let a breath out, firmly forcing herself to replace the mask of calm. _Silence. Darkness. You feel nothing. No anger, certainly no shock. Your emotions are gone, you are dead. Temper tantrums haven't been acceptable for **decades**. _A few seconds passed, the meeting room in silence, awaiting her reply. 

Her cold, controlled, but always polite voice cut through the silence, "_Pardon?_"

Vlad, sitting kingly across from her, dark hair, eyes, and complexion usually unreadable, winced. They'd all heard that phrase before. Ennui was officially Captain (the ranking system didn't go any higher than Captain… and no one had ever bothered to change it) of the armed forces of their new nation, and in reality head of the intelligence department. Of course, just a few months ago she had been head of the rebel armed forces and in charge of an illegal ring of spies, but that was before the rebellion had – surprisingly – succeeded.

Regardless of the change, Ennui had always used and it seemed she would always use that phrase. But, it was truly an honor to hear those words – particularly in that tone – coming from the woman. It was reserved for when she was close to loosing her temper – a rarity, few had ever even _seen_ signs of annoyance from her, other than that phrase. Almost everyone she said that to would immediately respond with news or opinions other than the questionable phrase.

Apparently, Damian (a highly respected member of the underground society, sitting next to Vlad) was immune, and smiled, fangs glinting in the sparse light. The room was dim, stone walls and floor soaking in the sole, flickering florescent light, "You heard me, love." Damian had a thing for pet names. It didn't amuse Ennui in the slightest, as could be seen by the fact that she let out another controlling breath.

His silky, soothing tone continued, "Our position is precarious enough. We just got news – your spies just got news, to be specific – that he has been changed, by one of _your_ Clan – don't glare at me, you were part of them once – and abandoned, obviously enough. We want you to look after him."

Ennui's eyes narrowed again, prompting the immediate response, "Yes, love, I do know that the cute little 'wizarding world' couldn't hurt us if they tried, but you _know_ how many of our people – your people, in fact – have some relation to them, wouldn't it be a _fine_ example that we believed in respect and equality not only for those with fangs, but also for our closest cousins? And besides, love, you were abandoned once, you remember how you struggled for years – would you really wish that on another?"

That was too far. Ennui had made it _perfectly_ clear when she joined the new Council that she didn't want to discuss her past, and didn't carry along any connections to 'her' Clan. They had representatives from all of the groups anyway – people from the various Clans, from the underground, from the old bloodlines.

She gripped her hands harder in her lap, voice as cold a precise as always, "He is not the only childe ever to be abandoned. I cannot have someone constantly under my feet, I have a whole department to run – a very important one, so soon after the rebellion. Yes, I know you all either have your excuse or your own childe, and that I do have some sort of connection to this particular Clan. That just means that the boy must get along on his own. It happens all the time. It is not my fault that he has been so stupid as to allow this to happen to himself. Put plainly, I do not care."

Shockingly, Damian just smiled, shaking his head. He _was_ in charge of the Council, he could override anything she said, "My dear, leaving him to look after himself would be an idiotic political move. You're the best choice – you've experienced every facet of Vampiric life, when most just see one. He's an abandoned Daywalker, you were and are an abandoned Daywalker, though you can now look after yourself. Besides, he was probably just walking alone at night, not even in the city, how can that be his fault?"

Ennui could feel herself loosing this argument, and was frankly, inwardly terrified. She had been adopted into two of the classic Sire-childe homes, the type Damian was suggesting she provide. It had not gone well – she had twice been kicked out. She was only of a Clan by circumstances she couldn't control, and someone versed in the underground world of clubs and under-the-table deals wasn't a good example for a childe.

The other members of the Council were obviously uncomfortable with the conflict as she responded, voice icy, "That constitutes as stupidity. I cannot tolerate stupid people." _Damian's doing that again, dammit! He **knows** I hate it when people even look at me, and his stare is far past unnerving! _His electric yellow eyes bored into her, and Ennui was hit with the total realization that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. And, now that they were officially the government, she couldn't refuse an order.

Ennui opened her mouth, eyes taking on a pleading glimmer that only Damian could recognize – he was the only one who she had ever relaxed around, he knew her darkest secrets. In fact, he was the only one. And she intended to keep it that way.

The older Vampire cut her off saying calmly, "That's an order. Meeting closed. Please stay behind, Ennui, so I can fill you in on details." For some reason, Ennui was struck with the incredible, unexpected urge to pout. Incredible and unexpected because she had never been so childish, even as a human child. She needed some certainty. She needed to get back to work, the lifeline that she occupied herself with almost twenty hours a day.

As the other Vampires – all powerful and respected individuals, chosen for this reason to be on the council – filed out of the room by way of a heavy wooden door that magically (Vampiric magecraft, totally different than the sort done by fools in pointed hats) transferred them to an ally several miles away, Damian pushed a manila folder across the dark wooden table, smiling in that infuriating fashion.

He ran a hand through his spiked black hair, propping his combat booted feet on the table and tilting his chair back. He made a point of relaxing when around her, as if hoping Ennui would follow his example, though they both knew she had become far too professional in her trade to consider doing so.

"Everything your little friends," A classic term from her spies, used when they were still operating illegally, "Could find out about this kid. A hero to the lesser magical world, apparently. I took the liberty of depositing him in your guest room – he's changing, and will be out for at least another day. I hope you two get along, you'll have to put up with him for a looong time," This was accompanied by another smile and a lazy gesture that Ennui was free to leave.

The Council was relaxed, almost insanely so. In most Clans, a Vampire would be killed for leaving before they had been dismissed. Immediately, no questions asked. Damian was truly a genius when it came to people, able to change the atmosphere with a glance, wrap someone around his little finger if need be. Then again, Ennui could do that as well – it was just so much more impressive to see someone else do it.

Giving in to the relaxed feel, Ennui allowed herself to slip a bit. She needed this – these few moments after each meeting when she could drop the mask. Normally, she could go months, years without growing weary of her own emotionlessness, but all the stress and late nights were getting to her.

Acting on impulse, Ennui glared. Not the cool Look she often put on, but a true, honest glare, hands on hips and everything. Half playfully, she growled out, "Bastard. You organized all of this without even asking me. Breaking into my house, too!" This drew out Damian's rich, comfortable laughter, and another motion towards the door.

Secretly content after a few seconds of expression, Ennui crossed her arms over her chest so that her hands touched the opposite shoulder, right over left, and bowed. It was a formal gesture, but very much in use, practically everywhere Damian wasn't. Slender fingers collected the folder, before she made her way to the door with precise, soundless steps.

The warm summer night was humid, unbefitting of Ennui's dark, long-sleeved shirt and black skirt that reached her toes. They never wore uniforms to meetings, though Ennui practically lived either in hers or some other formal attire. No, they had to dress casually to avoid being conspicuous.

Their was a breeze tonight, trying it's hardest to pry Ennui's shoulder-length black hair from it's strict French braid, it's soft, unseen fingers brushing her skin of pale gold. Most immediately took some magical form of transportation to their homes, or at least their home cities.

The door dropped them on the edge of a small human city, so everyone had some sort of journey to make. Most preferred to live in Vampiric cities, located in huge secluded pockets only available to Vampires, or to humans with invitations. Most Clans had their own pocket, though old Vampiric families usually lived on some gigantic inherited plot of land where they wouldn't be bothered.

The shadier – or wilder, as the case usually was – existed in and out of the human world, making money where they could, moving on, thriving in the flashing lights of Vampiric and human clubs, living day by day. Most Daywalkers lived like that, having been enslaved by the previous dictatorship – all were very free, now – and seen as a lesser species by most Clans and all of the old families.

Unlike her fellows, Ennui merely walked towards the cost, as it was only a mile away; the salt easily identifiable from the ally. After a brisk walk, she reached the sandy beach, magically traversing a half-mile of ocean, finally arriving home

'Home' was white stucco, two floors, and beautiful in a plain fashion, the second floor smaller than the previous, creating a number of decks and balconies. The view from one was stunning, due to the fact that there was a long drop of sheer cliff face between the surface of the island and the water. Ennui didn't want so much space for herself – it doubled as a base of operations for the intelligence department.

But she'd have to confine its use as that to meeting her spies strictly in _just_ the study, now that she had some kid to watch over. Damian may be permanently casual and relaxed, but any self-respecting Vampire would not be amused with the certain-to-be-impertinent actions of a childe. Acting as a human would surely get this boy knocked around quite a bit, if not killed, by most of the people under Ennui's command, should they witness it. Most people in her line of work had somewhat short tempers.

A brick path wound through a casual garden, which Ennui followed to her front door, plain with a silver knocker, made from wood of a dark hue, all the blacker as the darkness caused color to fade from the world. She opened the door and stepped into the hall, lighting the cast iron chandelette that hung from the ceiling with a gesture, not even looking up.

The front hall burst into warm light, flickering over textured walls and worn, wooden floors, reflecting in windows that were clear, but still made in the fashion of stained glass, small pieces of glass arranged in the form of a picture. A staircase was fitted into the corner a few feet to the left, turning ninety degrees in the middle in order to cling to the wall.

It was this route that Ennui took to the second floor, walking swiftly but not quite running up the stairs, before halting. Damian hadn't said _which_ guest room this boy was in. She had several, as occasionally her spies would return rather battered and exhausted, needing somewhere to stay.

Accepting the fate of searching the entire upper floor, Ennui began opening and closing doors. The rooms were all basically the same – small and containing a cast iron bed frame, white mattress, clean white sheets and quilt, two pillows, a bedside table, and a chest for belongings. There was her office and two bathrooms also upstairs. Sometimes, when several of her 'little friends' had come back injured, Ennui honestly felt like a maid in a hotel.

She admitted to having some weird quirks. Laundry wouldn't come out right if done magically, not that she even knew a spell for it. Her family as a human had never had a washer or dryer, so the Daywalker did everything by hand, line drying things just as she had done in her days of servitude under various fullblood Vampires. Se still didn't have a heater; a select few rooms had a fireplace connected magically to the chimney leading up from the large kitchen fireplace.

Ennui was no idiot when it came to technology – she had a computer, and could hack better than anyone she was in command of. Regardless, she still cooked only with the aid of a primitive oven and stove, and didn't get electricity. Few Vampires did, those that didn't live in the underground community. They all either stuck to tradition, or were already changed when such things were invented. Or just didn't want to bother moving heavy appliances onto a tiny island and didn't even want to think about the hassle getting electricity there would cause.

Finally, Ennui opened a door that revealed a young figure tucked neatly beneath the covers. Damian, compassionate fool that he was, had given the boy the nicest room other than her own. Not only had it a fireplace, but it was equipped with a full bookcase and a comfortable, overstuffed chair, white like the rest of the room. It had a window larger than the others, along with a larger room overall to accommodate the additional furniture.

Ennui sighed. _No, I can't automatically dislike this boy just because Damian is forcing me to look after him. I should at least wait and only hate him **after** he's proven himself to have all the qualities of foolishness and arrogance. _It sounded unfair to just jump to that conclusions, but people changed by Ennui's Clan usually weren't chosen after their personality was carefully evaluated so their Sire could be sure the young Vampire would get along in society… and not turn suicidal when they realized that they were no longer alive.

After turning the chair to face the bed, Ennui dropped into it with a sigh, taking in the figure before her. Naturally pale skin, unruly black hair, and an unusually thin frame for what seemed to be a human of about fifteen years. He had a wild, careless look about his features, even though they were currently tense in pain. Naturally, the body was dying, which would be rather painful.

Half Vampires had heartbeats. All Half Vampires were Daywalkers, though the converse was not true. Daywalkers had qualities of both mortals and Vampires, though they didn't necessarily keep the quality of life. The term 'Daywalker' was pointless, as all Vampires could walk in the sun… fullbloods just didn't like it too much.

Flicking open the folder, Ennui glanced at the first page, "Goodbye, Harry Potter…," A scrap of paper fell loose into her hands, "Hello, Rune Torrin." She frowned, rather surprised. Her Sire hadn't bothered to leave a message with a new name for her. It was similar to other Vampiric names – a totally new first name, and a second name derived from the childe's Sire's name.

As she searched through the folder, any enthusiasm Ennui had had for the situation disappeared. Mediocre grades, records of a temper, a tendency to ignore rules, especially evident in this 'tri-wizard tournament' that he had just completed… all bad qualities, as far as most Vampires were concerned. _Definitely_ bad qualities for a childe to have.

Pale blue eyes looked over her new charge critically, before Ennui stood, walking down the hall to her study. The study wasn't a comfortable place. Two straight-backed chairs, one on each side of her heavy desk, a file cabinet, and a single bookcase. Its purpose was as a place to receive reports and give assignments to those under her command, and reflected the fact that it was not designed to be comfortable.

The desk was bare, except for two pencils, a pen, and the stack of documents she had been working on when called away. She collected these, before heading back to the young childe's room. Sitting down in the comfortable chair, Ennui looked over what she had to work on that night. Nothing much – just the time-consuming task of combing pages of reports for new and useful information.

As one's mind often does when trying to concentrate on a less-than-desirable taste Ennui's mind began to wander. The chest caught her eye, reminding her that she would have to find something in the way of clothes for the kid. Searching for distraction, she crossed the room to peek into the dark wooden chest.

Ennui could've honestly hugged Damian, had he been in the room. The annoying, impossible, irritating, wonderful fool had already taken care of that for her, providing clothes as well as toiletries. She had no time to shop for _herself._ The thought of doing so for a teenage boy – how could she know what was in fashion for them? – had been daunting.

After deciding to be nicer to Damian the next time she saw him, Ennui had returned to her work. Or, at least, attempted to. She kept being distracted by the fact that, having no home immediately after being changed, the Daywalker had absolutely no idea what to do when the kid woke up.

The papers were stacked and placed on the floor with a movement of her dominant left hand, the right massaging her forehead. Another glance at the kid told Ennui that he'd be out until tomorrow afternoon, at least. Conceding that she needed advice, she looked over her options. Though Damian never seemed out of depth, he had grown up in the underground – he had never lived with his Sire. Not really, anyway.

That left, of course, the only other person she shared a close mutual friendship with. Vlad didn't know every detail about her past like Damian, but they still occasionally met for reasons other than work. He was part of one of the old bloodlines, and had lived with his Sire until he could look after himself. Even better, he had one childe living contentedly nearby and another still under his wing.

Mentally calculating time in her head, Ennui knew it was only just a bit after eight in the evening, a perfectly respectable hour for calling upon a close friend, especially one who went along with the general practice of being nocturnal. She knew that he would first probably laugh, but would quickly give some much-needed advice. Ennui had no pride to be wounded, and knew Vlad would be sympathetic enough to impart some honest advice.

Even beside that, she was young compared to him. Daywalkers had to grow up fast. If she were fullblood, Ennui would barely be able to take care of herself at her age, never mind actually supporting herself and being completely competent.

Blinking was close to apparating, but was harder to trace… and naturally seeming backwards and sideways compared to the way wizards tended to do things. Ennui quickly found herself outside of Vlad's home, every bit the broody castle common to such old families. Unintimidated, she walked the rest of the way towards the tall double doors, rapping twice with the iron knocker.

After just a few seconds, Vlad's childe, Tristan, opened the door, giving the formal bow, which was quickly returned. Ennui gave a smile that didn't reach her eyes, aware of the fact that such a cold expression could be seen as intimidating, "Greetings. I am Ennui." She didn't know her Sire, and therefore had no second name, and had never gotten around to choosing a last name for herself, "Is Vlad in? It's not urgent." She added the last bit as an afterthought, incase he started worrying that she had come here because of an emergency.

Well, it was an emergency, in Ennui's opinion, but that hardly mattered. She was lead politely into the library that she had spent many hours in, when her office had become too stifling. There were two deep red armchairs, facing each other with a coffee table between them, one of which Ennui commandeered for herself, rubbing tired eyes, feeling totally out of depth.

Vlad was just a moment before taking the chair across from her, a heavy goblet of warmed blood for both of them. Ennui accepted hers with a smile. She knew it would be top-of-the-line, human blood. Taken humanely, of course, as all things were these days. Blood drives were regularly held by Vampires, getting donors who thought they were helping a fellow human in need. They could only hold these so often, otherwise people would loose enthusiasm, which caused such a delicacy to be quite expensive.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, Ennui staring at the goblet, knowing that Vlad's bottomless eyes were fixed upon her. He had always seemed like some sort of older brother, and she took comfort in the fact that any judgments he made were generally insightful, and that she could go to him on the occasions that she admitted that she needed his help. Finally, she let out a breath, deciding to just get it over with. Something about asking for advice always made her feel dependent and helpless, two feelings she avoided like the plague.

"First, please promise not to laugh at me." Ennui's calm tone was still present, but it seemed more forced than usual. She glanced up to see hi nod, before resuming her study of the goblet. Seeming to Vlad's keen eyes more than a little flustered and embarrassed, "As of today, I have a childe residing in my house. And he is going to ask questions. And he is going to be impossible. And I have only had," her embarrassment increased impossibly, "Negative experiences in the only houses where I have experienced anything like having a Sire…"

"And you don't want to mess anything up," Vlad finished up in his neutral tone, earning himself a nod. There was a short silence, while Vlad though over his answer, "I'd suggest… to simply relax, Ennui. You've got a brain. If he does something you approve of, say so. If he acts inappropriately, say so. Don't be surprised when he takes up all of your time, and _don't_ even hint that it annoys you. And if something comes up that requires your attention, or he can't seem to act appropriately, drop him up here. People tend to copy the actions of those around them. If he sees Tristan being polite, he'll copy the action."

Ennui's stiff posture relaxed a bit, and Vlad stood up, courteously helping her out of her chair, "You'll do fine. And don't be shy about stopping by if you need help." Ennui quickly pulled her cloak of indifference around herself again as they said their goodbyes and she departed.

Her home was the same as it was when she had left it, the documents still lying in a stack on the floor. Feeling centered for the first time that day since the meeting, Ennui settled into the chair, working through the paperwork deep into the night.

* * *

A/n – I've had such bad writer's block with my other HPff and all my fictionpress that I just decided to write this down, 'cause its been floating around in my head and stopping any other inspiration. Whatever. Review and I'll continue it. Don't… and I won't. 


End file.
